What Happened?
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Chuck gets filled on by Morgan about what happened at the Buy More while Chuck and Sarah were on the run. Mutiple character appearances. Missing scene to Chuck vs. the Ring. Please Read and Review.


"Wow" Chuck Bartowski sat on the fountain in his courtyard stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Wow. That's all I can say."

Ellie had shooed her brother out of the apartment the minute she had spied Morgan walking across the courtyard. "No, Chuck, I love your friend, but no. I have too much on my mind right now." And with those words she had shut the door firmly behind him. So he found himself sitting beside Morgan on the rim of the fountain trying to absorb the amazing things that had happened in his short absence from normal life.

"Yep," Morgan said, nodding his head. "It's all true."

"I'm gone for one day and Emmet takes over the Buy More, Big Mike goes back to clerk, and you quit." Chuck said, still floored by the news.

"You can live a lifetime in a day my friend." Morgan stated philosophically as he placed his hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"You are so right, Morgan" Chuck said smiling at his best friend.

"Speaking of which," Morgan said as he dropped his hand. "What happened to you, Chuck? It's not like you to bail on the Buy More."

"I – I…" Chuck hoped he wasn't wearing his usual 'deer-in –headlights' expression. The one he _knew_ he was wearing whenever he had to come up with a believable lie to cover his agency caused eccentric behavior. Though he wouldn't say he was good at lying, he was getting better at making up convincing explanations for the sudden disappearances. He did take pride in that. "I took a mental health day," Chuck said. "You know, you just need some time… sometimes." He gave Morgan a little smile. "I needed to clear my head."

"I understand, my man, I understand" Morgan answered. "I've felt the same way lately." He started moving his hands around in a circle as he continued. "Just got to get everything firing up there sometimes and then let it go."

Chuck looked out over the courtyard, then back at his friend. "So, Hawaii, huh?"

"Yep." Morgan nodded his head definitely. "Going to fulfill my dream, Chuck. There comes a time when a man has to follow his heart."

"I'm proud of you, Morgan" Chuck said, sincerely. "So, have you told your mom yet?"

"No, I was waiting until after your sister's wedding. So where is the lovely Eleanor?" Morgan asked sheepishly.

"She's inside getting ready now." Chuck's attention suddenly shifted to the courtyard's entrance.

Morgan followed Chuck's eye and watched as Sara walked toward him Her strapless gown was a soft yellow that slowly changed to a golden orange as it flowed to the hem. Time seemed to slow as a slight breeze made the dress billow gently around her. Morgan thought he was looking at a goddess emerging from the flame of creation. He glanced at the goofy grin spreading across Chuck's face and knew his friend agreed.

"Wow." Morgan shook his head in open appreciation as she approached.

"You look beautiful, Sara" Chuck said as he looked up at her.

"Thank you, Chuck." Sara smiled back at him.

"You're more than beautiful, you're radiant." Morgan concurred.

The door opened before Sara could say anything else. Ellie stuck her head glaring at Morgan. "Chuck you have got to come and get dressed _now_!" Ellie then spotted Sara and her face softened. "Oh, thank goodness you're here Sara. I really need another girl to talk to." Ellie motioned for Sara to come in as she gave one more look toward Morgan.

"I'll see you later Morgan"

Morgan made a slight wave at her as she passed.

"Chuck" It was only one word, but it combined with the look that she was giving his best friend, he knew something had happened.

After Ellie closed the door, Morgan looked at Chuck with a sly grin. "So, was Sara part of your day off?"

When Chuck got a weird look on his face Morgan's smile got larger. He patted Chuck on the back. "You don't have to tell me. I'm not one to kiss and tell. I know, man. I know."

Before Chuck could say anything, Awesome stuck his head out of the door, "Ellie has threatened you with death if you don't come in now and get ready."

"Okay, I'm coming." Chuck turned to Morgan. "See you later, man"

Morgan held out his hand for Chuck to shake. "Later."

Chuck smiled as he turned to enter the condo as he said out loud. "Today was going to be a good day."


End file.
